Petals
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: A collection of short Asuma x Kurenai drabbles.
1. Branches

Hey, everyone! This is just a collection of short drabbles for Asuma x Kurenai. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Title: Branches

* * *

"Okay, are you ready, Asuma?" The budding master of genjutsu asked as she turned to face him. She was smiling as she readied herself to fight. Their team was training today, and Kurenai had asked him to train with her. She had a new technique she wanted to try out.

He stood on the other side of the training field and smiled back at her. He took out his blades, twirled them, and then gripped them in his hands as he concentrated chakra through them. "Ready." He replied.

Kurenai made the first move as she ran towards him. She threw a kunai at him which he knocked away with his blades. He then thrust his blades at her, but she jumped back to avoid it. He watched as she made hand signs, and he rushed to attack her again. However, she disappeared in a cloud of petals. He scanned the area looking for her but found nothing. He changed into a defensive position, knowing that an attack was about to happen. He then heard a cracking noise.

A tree began to grow from the ground behind him. Its branches burst out and grabbed him. He squirmed as the tree branches wrapped around him, limiting his movement. 'What now? How can I get out?' He wondered as he struggled. She then appeared from inside the trunk of the tree. She raised her first and was about to knock him out.

He looked up at her and quick thinking saved him. He turned his head and stretched his neck. He pressed his lips against hers. Kurenai was so shocked that she dropped her fist and broke her focus. When she broke her focus, the genjutsu broke too. He opened his eyes and saw a blushing Kurenai touch her lips. He became embarrassed too and lowered his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." She replied as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It was…nice."

He turned even redder when he heard that. "Uh, um." He stuttered. She giggled when she noticed how embarrassed he was. He raised his head to look at her, and they just stared at each other. He didn't know what else to say.

They both turned when they heard a cough from their teammate, Raido. "I've got to go." Asuma said as he headed off, trying to look cool.

She smiled as she watched him go.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Gifts

Title: Gifts

* * *

"Go, Asuma! You got this!" Kurenai yelled from the top of the stairs as she watched his fight during the Chunin exams.

Asuma could hear her cheering for him, and he turned back to see her yelling with her fists flying up in the air. He got a kick to the face when he turned away from his opponent, but it was worth it to see Kurenai's dark red eyes staring at him, encouraging him to do his best.

"You better stop paying attention to your girlfriend, and start paying attention to me." His opponent taunted.

Asuma got back up and sent a huge wave of chakra to his blades. He ran towards his opponent, and sliced his side. His opponent cried out in pain, and Asuma punched him. His opponent fell to the ground, and a huge cry of cheering erupted as Asuma walked back up the steps to his friends. Everyone swarmed around him and told him congratulations, but as the announcement came for the next battle, they scattered back to watch the next round. Kurenai stayed behind though and hugged him. He felt her small arms encircle him, and his face got warmer.

"Congratulations! You did great! I knew you could!" She shouted joyfully as she broke away from him.

"Thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. He then felt something touch his lips. He froze as she gave him a quick kiss.

"W-what was that?" He asked as he turned away from her. His heart was pounding, and he blamed it on the adrenaline he was feeling. However, he knew it was something else.

She smiled. "It was a gift to congratulate you."

"Oh. Well," He replied. "I better go." He then headed off down the stairs with his heart still beating a mile a minute.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Cigarettes

Title: Cigarettes

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise as he walked through the gate to the village. He hadn't been home in so long, but now he was back from serving with the Twelve Guardians. As the wind rustled the leaves, he couldn't help but smile. However, it wasn't the wind. A person dropped down from the trees and landed in front of him. He didn't have time to react before the person hugged him.

"Asuma!" She joyfully shouted.

It took him a minute to process the sound of her voice and the feeling of her arms, but that increased beating of his heart was unmistakable. Only one woman in the world could make that happen.

"Kurenai." He whispered as he dropped his bag and hugged her back. He didn't question why she was here, he didn't question how she knew he was coming back, and he didn't question the feeling that he had as he held her.

They broke apart, and she ran a hand through his long hair and laughed. "I would barely be able to recognize you if it wasn't for the cigarette smell you gave off." She stated. She moved her face close to his and sniffed.

He looked down at her crimson eyes, and they seemed to bleed into her lips. He hadn't seen her in so long, but all those feelings he had before came flooding back. He bent down and kissed her. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but when she did, she kissed him back. He didn't want to let her go.

That is until he heard footsteps. He abruptly broke away, put a cigarette in his mouth, and lit it up in an effort to regain his composure.

"Hey, is that Asuma?" A voice questioned.

"It looks like he's returned!" Another yelled.

Kurenai smiled at him as she turned to go on her way. "Glad to have you back." She said.

"Very glad to be back." He stated as he let out a puff of smoke and walked away.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
